Buon San Valentino: A Story
by schweetz88
Summary: What happened after Germany proposed to Italy? How did Hungary and Austria help? Well all question will be answered now, in this story. Because these are the events that happened after The Buon San Valentino strips and episode. Rated M (for now) for possible later chapters. This is a slash story. Pairings, GerIta and AustriaxHungary maybe some Spa-Mano later on.
1. Chapter 1: Flowers and A Proposal

Author's Note: This is a story based of the Buon San Valentino strip and episodes, originally written and made by Hidekaz Himaruya-San. It is what i think happened during and after the events of the strip and episodes with a couple of changes made in dialogue.

Disclaimer:Hetalia and all it characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-San.

* * *

'What a beautiful evening…' Germany thought calmly as he stepped off of his front steps into the cool February air.

His mind started to wander as he made his way to the restaurant that he had invited Italy to for their dinner.

'Why do I feel so anxious?' He wondered feeling his heart racing in his chest. 'It's the first time I've felt like this…' He sighed blushing a little.

'It's strange how I don't feel bad at all…I feel…almost happy.' He thought to himself a small smile creeping its ways onto his lips. 'Now that there's someone who trusts and depends on me.' He smiled a little bigger as he remembered all those times he had to rescue Italy.

'Things will work out if we make decisions between the two of us…' He thought to himself as he made it through the restaurant gate.

Once inside he stopped, closed his eyes and nervously began to adjust his tie.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out. "Ciao, Luddy!"

Germany's eyes snapped open, surprised at hearing his name being called. 'Oh, Italy is already here…' he thought nervously letting go of his tie.

"Hey, Luddy over here!" Italy called out again from in the middle of a crowd of pretty girls, whom were sharing their food with him.

Germany's temper burst out at the sight. "Damn You, Feliciano!" Germany grumbled stomping over to their table and sitting down crossly.

"Aaah! I'm sorry!" Italy yelped startled as he quickly darted over to his and Germany's table.

Soon after he sat down Germany was lecturing him "I can't believe you were flirting...when you're with me..." Germany grumbled "I know that you're used to doing that but…you're going to have to get your act together from now on." He spoke sternly with his brows furrowed.

As he spoke Italy was sitting across from him fidgeting in his seat nervously as his mind bombarded him with thoughts. 'Why is Germany angry with me suddenly?' Italy wondered nervously. 'Is it because I skipped training again...maybe he found the drawing I did of him on his tank...' Italy thought to himself, putting a hand to his mouth fretfully. "I'm sorry..." He said hastily.

Germany glanced up 'I really shouldn't be lecturing on a date.' he thought to himself blushing as he saw the genuinely apologetic look on Italy's face.

"I'm really really sorry!" Italy continued apologizing multiple times making Germany smile a bit.

"It's fine." Germany said picking up a menu. "Let's eat, ok." He spoke quietly glancing thru the pages.

"Diamo ordine ora...Ho tanta fame!" Italy shouted happily clapping his hands together in front of his chest. Germany almost laughed a bit at his friend.

"Ja Ja, so did you have anything in mind?" He asked glancing at Italy from over the top of his menu.

"Si...Un momento..." Italy answered eagerly "Waiter can I have a menu...Per favore?" He asked turning to a waiter that was walking past their table.

"Yes of course sir." The waiter said handing Italy a menu and walking away to tend a different table.

"Hmmm, let me see..." Italy spoke quietly to himself.

"Oh, Ja!" Germany spoke up suddenly remembering something as he watched Italy read thru the menu. "I have something to give you..." He blushed a bit as he spoke nervously leaning over to get something.

"Hmm?" Italy sounded quietly. 'Is Germany blushing?'

"These are for you." Germany spoke quickly as he shoved a small bouquet of violet colored flowers into Italy's arms.

"Heliotropes?" Italy said breathlessly. "...For me?" He asked inquisitively blushing a bit now.

"Well, you mentioned these being your favorite flowers...b-because they're in those old Greek Myths you like..." Germany answered quickly. "I-I thought you'd like them." He finished quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Si, I do, Grazie…" Italy said sweetly as he smelled their sweet fragrance. 'Why's Germany giving me flowers?' Italy wondered setting the bouquet on the table "But why…"

Italy was then interrupted by their waiter coming back over and freaking out at the sight of Germany giving Italy flowers.

Italy noticed the awkwardness of the situation and set about trying to explain things. "Oh, it's not what It looks like Mr. Waiter…It's just…" Italy was interrupted once again by Germany who seemed unaware to the situation.

"Um…There's something else I wanted to give you…" Germany said nervously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, before opening it.

"I really don't know a lot about these kinds of things…" Germany spoke again quietly. "But, I had them shape it like a tomato and…" He chattered on uneasily handing the box to Italy.

Italy suddenly got very nervous as the waiter freaked out even more. "L-Luddy! What's this…?" Italy spoke timidly before turning to the waiter who was trying to leave. "Waah! Wait...You got it all wrong!" He yelped.

'Huh? That doesn't seem like the right reaction.' Germany thought to himself raising an eyebrow as he watched Italy frantically try to convince their waiter to stay at the table.

'Did I miss something?' he wondered recounting the books instructions. 'Present your date with gifts; such as candies or flowers…did that…embrace lovingly…give ring…I did that too.' Germany thought oblivious to Italy panicking still.

Then it hit him. 'Embrace them lovingly…How did I miss that!?' Germany thought standing up frantically. "FELICIANO!" He yelled hastily pulling Italy into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile back at Germany's house as Austria and Hungary are enjoying a nice quiet Evening together having tea and cake.

Hungary who was reading, kept giggling to herself every once in a while. "This book is just so silly…" She commented wiping an amused tear from her eye. "Nobody would actually do these things…" she giggled again before turning the page.

Austria hearing her remarks spoke up "It sounds like you found an amusing book Elizabeta." He commented as he prepared himself a slice of freshly baked chocolate cake.

"Yes…It's so silly." She responded back before letting an amused sigh escape.

"How so?" Austria asked inquiringly as he raised his fork to his lips gracefully.

"It's just that the rules on dating and proposal in this book are all wrong." She said giggling again.

"Wrong?" Austria said starting to get uneasy. "Do you really find it that amusing?" he asked as sweat gathered on his brow, when he realized which book she was reading.

"Very much…" Hungary responded giggling "This proposal was especially funny." She continued as she wiped another amused tear from her eye with a sigh.

After a few minutes she spoke up again. "You know, Roderich…" She said with playful tone in her voice. "... if someone proposed to me this way I'd probably fall over laughing." She laughed closing the book.

Austria stood up abruptly almost knocking his chair over in the process. "I must go…" He whispered grimly righting his chair.

"What is it?" Hungary asked with mix of worry/confusion in her voice as she got up to follow Austria.

"There's a mistake I must fix…" Austria said gravely as he pulled his jacket on stiffly. "Would you accompany me to Wunderliche Kleine Café?" he asked Hungary seriously.

"Why yes of course." Hungary answered knowingly as she quickly grabbed her own jacket. "Let's go at once."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and below is a few translations for you. Please Read and Review.

Translations: _Italic_ for Italian and **Bold** for German.

Italian:

_Si = Yes._

_Ciao = Hello/Hi._

_Diamo ordine ora...Ho tanta fame = Let's Order Now…I'm So Hungry!_

_Si…Un Momento = Yes…One Moment._

_Per Favore = Please._

_Grazie = Thanks/ Thank You_.

German:

Ja = Yes.

Wunderliche Kleine Café = Quaint Little Café


	2. Chapter 2:Misunderstandings and Memories

Author's Note: This chapter is where my originality kicks in Ladies and Gents.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Italy was panicking about Germany suddenly embracing him in front of their waiter and a restaurant full of people.

"L-Luddy?! What are you doing?!" Italy squealed embarrassed and nervously trying to squirm free. "You scared our waiter away!" He whispered sensing the mood for once. "Luddy!"

Germany wasn't hearing a single word though. His brain was hit with everything, all these emotions, happiness, confusion, embarrassment and biggest of all Love.

But it all felt like too much and his mind went blank, his grip on Italy's shoulders loosened up, his arms slowly falling down around the auburn haired male's waist, and his body slumped forward with gravity, causing his head to rest limply upon Italy's shoulder.

Italy stopped panicking a minute when he felt Germany's weight suddenly increase and with some effort he managed keep his blonde friend from falling.

"Huh? Uh…L-Luddy?" Italy called into Germany's ear gently. "Luddy, are you alright?!" He asked louder when Germany didn't respond. "Hey!"

Meanwhile in Germany's head he was being hit by a hazy memory or a dream perhaps.

In this dream he was in a field of pink and purple flowers and looking around he saw a little girl facing away from him sitting and crying as she picked flowers.

He felt himself walking over quickly and must have called her name or had been heard approaching, because the little girl turned around to look at him, revealing short auburn hair done up in a white bandanna and a cute little curl sticking out of the left side…this little girl seemed so familiar but he couldn't place how.

But he didn't have time to dwell on the thought. For some reason the little girl started to fret again. So he quickly leaned over, picked the prettiest flower he could find and tenderly placed it in her hair making her smile and reach up to touch it gently.

'Why am I wearing black?' he thought after looking at his sleeve a moment before he was looking back at the little girl who seemed to be thanking him but suddenly he shoved a bouquet of the flowers into her arms and began to retreat.

He could feel his heart pounding as he left before turning back one last time to see the little girl wave goodbye to him, he bowed his head, feeling a small smile form on his lips before walking away for good.

Suddenly this dream began to fade around him and his mind went completely blank.

Meanwhile Italy was panicking "Luddy! Wake up!" Italy cried out worriedly as he struggled to hold Germany up. "Why are you all sitting there help me!" Italy yelled distressed as he looked around the restaurant at people. "Please!" He whined letting a sniffle escape.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "Feliciano, Ludwig! Are you in here?" The voice called out anxiously seemingly coming from a beautiful Fawn haired woman who was wandering around near the check in and with her was a black-haired man who was lecturing the concierge.

"Now look here you...reservation or not you have to let us in!" The male said wagging a finger up and down haughtily. "This is a matter of utmost importance!" He finished with a huff as he put his hands on his hips.

Italy perked up as he instantly recognized the pair. "Miss Lizzie! Papa Roddy!" Italy called out loudly. "Over here!" He shouted again waving an arm to gain their attention.

"Look Roderich, they're over there." Hungary said pointing to Italy's table. "Come on." She said urgently grabbing Austria's sleeve and tugging him over to the table with her.

Once they were at the table Hungary immediately tried to remove Germany's weight from Italy's shoulders and balance him against one of hers, but found Italy was a little reluctant to let go as he held on to one of Germany's arms tenderly.

"What's wrong?" Hungary asked concerned as she saw the anxious look in Italy's amber-colored eyes.

"…" Italy didn't say a word before launching himself into the older woman's arms and began crying gently.

"It'll be ok Feli." She spoke softly as she consolingly stroked Italy's auburn hair.

"Roderich, would you mind gathering their coats for me?" She spoke again after a few minutes, rubbing Italy's back soothingly.

Austria, who had been quietly watching, anxiously walked over. "Yes of course Elizabeta." He spoke gently nodding his head understandingly. "Will you be ok carrying Ludwig?" He asked with concern as he flung the two coats over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She said stoically. "Are you ready to go, Feli?" She asked softly tuning to the teary eyed Italy.

"S-si…" Italy spoke still sniffling as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I'ma ready to go." He said quietly, letting his accent slip as he reached for Hungary's free hand.

"Ok then." Austria spoke stoically as he waited for the others two join him at the checkout. "We best get you and Ludwig into the car and home." He said sympathetically placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Alright." Italy spoke gloomily as he hugged the bouquet of Heliotropes to his chest.

"Hey, maybe we can put these in a vase of fresh water and put them in your room when we get home, Feli." Hungary said soothingly. "It'll probably brighten the room up." She chuckled gently probing a small smile from Italy as they stopped at the checkout desk a moment,

"You two go ahead and wait in the car for me…" He spoke quickly. "I'm going to stay here and take care of the fees with this rapscallion." He said haughtily before waving them off with an amused smirk.

"Alright then." Hungary said giggling. "Come along, Feli." She said leading Italy out the doors and to an elegant looking Black and Red, Steyr 200 Cabriolet.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: The Next chapter is where the plot really thickens my friends. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3:Holding Hands While We Sleep

Author's Note: In this chapter we have an OOC Italy and an Introduction to some new furry and four-legged friends. Hope You enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

After a few moments of waiting in the car Austria joined them grumbling under his breath about the crassness of the restaurant staff as he placed his key in the ignition. "Is everyone buckled in securely?'' He asked glancing at Italy in the passenger seat first before glancing back at Hungary and the unconscious Germany.

"Yes, dear." Hungary answered patting her belt.

"Si." Italy answered gently as he stared out the window feeling troubled.

The car ride back to Germany's home was short but seemed like an eternity to the sullen Italy. He sighed wearily as they made their way to the door together. But that weary and sullen mood was not to last for when Austria opened the front door and the sound of five sets paws sounded as Germany's dogs came running to greet the humans at the door.

A large Golden Retriever immediately jumped up and put his big paws on Italy's arm as he whimpered and licked his cheek excitedly.

"Ciao, Aster!" Italy giggled gently. "You too Blackie!" he said leaning over to pick up the small Black and Tan furred Dachshund that had been pawing at his leg. "Good, doggies!" He said Eskimo-kissing Blackie gently.

The German-Shepherd, Female Dalmatian and her pup were gathered around Austria and Hungary instead, the two larger dogs attempting to check on their owner with a few jumps.

"Down Berlitz! Down Reizende!" Austria commanded, gently grabbing their collars. "That's it…take it easy." He chuckled patting their heads lightly.

"You too Scout!" Italy giggled picking up the Dalmatian pup in his other arm as he and Aster walked over to the busy couple.

After a few moments Hungary spoke up. "Roderich, I really ought to be getting Ludwig into a bed to rest, would you mind putting the dogs out?"

"Of course, Elizabeta." Austria answered with a smile. "Feliciano, are you going to come too or stay here?" He asked turning toward Italy.

"I'm going to go with Miss Lizzie!" Italy answered with a bright smile as he set the two small dogs down on the ground. "I want to make sure Luddy is gonna be comfy!" He said with laugh.

"Alright then." Austria said nodding understandingly. "Come along dogs." He said patting his leg. "Outside." He said as he and the dogs headed out of sight for the back door.

Once they were gone Hungary turned to Italy. "And he says he's not good with dogs." She said with a chuckle. "Shall we?" She said putting a hand out for Italy to take.

"Si!" Italy said happily taking her hand before they walked off down the hallway to find Germany's room.

Soon they were standing in front of a door as Hungary opened it gently.

"Here we are." She said cheerfully as she walked over to the bed, with Italy In tow behind her. "Feli, could you get the blanket and sheets pulled back for me, please?" She asked politely.

"Si, Signora!" Italy said excitedly as he eagerly readied the bed for her. "There we go all neat!" He said smiling obviously happy to be of help.

"Thank you, Feli." Hungary said politely as she lowered Germany's unconscious body onto the bed with care and ease.

"If I take these off too he'll sleep comfortably." She mumbled to herself removing Germany's black tie and shoes gently, before turning to Italy. "After I put these up in the closet, I'm going to go talk to Roderich okay?" She asked sweetly as she walked into the closet.

"Okay." Italy said with a small smile.

"Can I stay with Luddy for few minutes?" Italy asked sounding uncharacteristically serious after a few quiet moments.

"Uh…Of course." Hungary answered a bit taken back by Italy's sudden change in character. "If that's what you want." She said smiling sympathetically as she came back into the room.

"But I want you to go to bed and rest soon." She said ruffling Italy's hair as she walked past him toward the bedroom door "No staying up all night sitting here, okay?" She said motheringly as she stood in the doorway a minute.

"Si, I understand." Italy said calmly with a pensive smile.

"That's good." Hungary said before leaving quietly.

For a few moments Italy sat there staring at Germany's sleeping face. "What's going on?" Italy thought sitting on the edge of the bed and running a few fingers through the sleeping German's hair.

"Luddy...do you really love me...?" he sighed as he thinking about how Germany had proposed at the restaurant. He slips his fingers between the German's as he let his thoughts wander 'Ludwig I...I love you...but...' At that moment a certain blonde from long ago popped into Italy's head. 'Holy Rome...What do I do?' He thought wistfully as he lay on the bed.

Meanwhile in the living room Austria and Hungary were talking with each other. "Ludwig's resting now." Hungary said holding Austria's arm gently. "And Feliciano's with him...he wanted to stay with him." She said sighing as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's good."

"I'm a bit worried..." Hungary said after a few minutes. "I wonder what happened?" she said aloud as she pulled herself off of Austria's arm to look him the eyes.

"I have an idea of what might've happened...but we'll probably have to wait until tomorrow morning to know for sure?" Austria said taking her arm as they walked down the hall. "But for now we all should get some rest."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: I had no Idea what Germany's other to dogs names were so I made names up. Tell me if ya like them. Anyways below are some translations. Also I'm sorry to say but you have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Please Read and Review.

_Italic_ for Italian and **Bold** for German:

Italian:

_Si: Yes_

_Ciao: Hello_

_Signora: Ma'am_

German:

**Reizende: Lovely**


	4. Chapter 4: The Realization!

Author's Note: Now I bring to you the awaited 4th Chapter. Get ready for some thrills, secrets and romance and probably fatal amounts of Fluff! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hetalia and all its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

* * *

As Germany slept that night a dream came to him. A dream about a young blonde haired, blue-eyed boy and an Auburn-haired little girl.

They were standing by a large stone gate with several soldiers waiting on the other side. The boy hiding a painting behind his back and the little girl whom was sweeping a few moments before held a push broom in her hands.

They seemed to be talking when their words slowly faded in.

"…I'm leaving now…" The boy said in a voice filled with wistfulness.

"W Wait what are you saying?" the little girl asked confused.

"I have to go away now." The boy said looking down sadly for a moment.

Suddenly two of the soldiers wandered over to the small boy.

"Holy Rome, are you all ready to leave?" Asked the light brown-haired one.

"Si." Holy Rome responded with a sigh before turning to the little girl again. "Well, see you around. Take good care of yourself." He said with a farewell nod before turning and walking away slowly with the two soldiers.

As the little girl watched them go thoughts struck her mind. 'Are you really leaving?' She thought sadly remembering all the good times the two of them had together. 'But…I don't want you to go, Holy Rome!' She thought distraughtly.

Suddenly the words burst from her lips. "Don't go please!" She cried out dropping her broom. "What'll I do without you?" She shouted waving her arms around frantically. "Please don't leave me!" She yelled with tears falling down her cheeks rapidly.

At the sound of the shouting Holy Rome turned around to look at her. "Hmm?" He sounded looking confused.

"Here take this with you." She said running up to him. "Maybe, it'll help you think of me and never forget about me." She said holding out her push broom.

'Her push broom why would that help me remember her?' Holy Rome wondered to himself when suddenly all his memories of watching her clean came to him. "Si, Grazie. I'm honored to have it." He said gently taking it from her hands.

The two soldiers behind him mumbled something about why the little girl would give him such a thing as he pondered his next words carefully.

"I feel like I should give you something too…" He said cautiously. "…What would be proper to give to someone you like?"

"A kiss, I think." The little girl answered timidly after thinking it over.

"Alright, a kiss." Holy Rome said blushing as he leaned in slowly.

They kissed for a few short, sweet moments before both pulled away. It was a chaste, innocent kiss full of tender love.

"I've loved you for a very long time." Holy Rome said quietly after a few moments.

"Oh, Really?" The little girl asked in awe blushing lightly.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you." He said holding one of her hands tenderly.

"Yay! That's Happy!" The little girl said making Holy Rome smile.

"Well, I'm off. Be careful." Holy Rome said with a sigh. "When this war ends, I'll come and see you again." He said turning to walk away.

"Okay, I'll be waiting and I'll miss you!" The little girl said watching Holy Rome leaving. "I'll make you lots of treats when you get back." She said waving happily.

"Try not get sick or hurt!" She shouted with care. "I know we'll see each other again! I know we will! I know it!" She yelled starting to cry again.

"Not matter how much time passes…I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!" Holy Rome shouted back, turning to wave farewell one last time.

Once Holy Rome stepped through the gates everything went black again.

The next morning Germany woke up and as he opened his eyes slowly to see Italy sleeping next to him. The morning sun light bathed Italy's face in a soft glow he smiled.

"Feliciano..." he whispered out the sleeping Italians name with a sigh as he ran his thumb over Italy's hand which was still in his.

Italy began to awake at the soft whisper and sensation on his hand.

"L-Luddy...?" He whispered softly as he glanced up groggily, he blinked his eyes a couple of times letting himself wake up before... "Luddy?" He said quietly glancing up into Germany's face with a smile.

"Luddy! You're awake!" He said loudly when realized what he was seeing before throwing himself into Germany's arms for an overjoyed hug. "I'm so happy you're feeling better!" He said snuggling in as a close as he could.

"Um…Ja…I'm feeling better?" Germany spoke quietly. 'How'd we get back at my house?' He wondered to himself nervously.

'It's morning already?' He thought to himself as he looked out the bedroom window and saw a Sparrow sitting on a tree branch singing happily. 'What happened?'

"You had me so worried!" Italy said softly with an adoring smile on his face. "I'm so relieved." He said sweetly resting his chin on Germany's chest contentedly as he stared up at Germany with cheerful eyes.

Suddenly the peace was broken by the sound of the door being slowly opened up to reveal Austria and Hungary in the doorway.

"Ah Germany I see you've recovered." said Austria in his usual smooth tone. "I hope Italy didn't wake you." he continued.

"No." Germany said putting a hand on Italy's back.

"Yeah, he woke me up!" Italy shouted happily.

Austria looked at Italy a little annoyed at how loud he was being so early in the morning, then looked over at Hungary.

"Liz, could you take Italy and prepare some coffee and breakfast, I want to talk to him for a moment."

"Sure Roderich." Hungary said before turning to Italy "Come on Feli, let's go." She said quickly taking the twenty year old boy's hand before leading him towards to bedroom door.

"Si, off we go!" Italy said practically running ahead of the fawn haired woman. "COFFEE & BREAKFAST FOR LUDDY!" his shout could be heard from down the hall.

As the two left Austria pulled the chair from Germany's desk and sat down next to his bed.

"What is it?" Germany said noting the tension in the air.

Austria waited for a few, quiet, moments before speaking. "Ludwig…" He said his voice grim. "…We need to talk about what happened last night." He finished speaking as he folded his hands.

"I thought you might say that." Ludwig said sitting up straighter, he never enjoyed having the Austrian be alone in a room with him. "I don't remember anything from last night, but I have a bad feeling about it." Germany said quietly rubbing his forehead.

"Ludwig, Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?" Roderich said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose nervously. "Not even any weird dreams or memories possibly?" Austria said folding his hands under his chin, and determined look on his face.

"The only thing I remember is what seems like lost memories." Germany said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Elizabeta and Feliciano were busy preparing some coffee, tea, potatoes, sausage and French toast.

"Did you sleep well last night, Feli?" Elizabeta asked sweetly as she flipped the toast.

"I slept great!" Feliciano said smiling widely as he watched the fire beneath the tea-kettle glow. "I even got to see Luddy first thing this morning." Italy said skipping over to watch the coffee brew before lifting himself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Roderich doesn't like it when you do that Feli." Elizabeta said warningly as she seasoned the potatoes and sausage.

"I know but it's cozy up here." Feliciano said with a cat-like smile. 'I wonder what they're talking about.' Italy thought to himself staring out the kitchen window.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Austria gave Germany a worried look as he listened to Ludwig tell him about his dream.

"Well...that's interesting...It sounds like a memory to me though." Austria said putting a hand on his chin listening intently.

"Ja. It feels like it too. Like I've been there. Smiling, and laughing with this little girl in my arms...it's weird." Germany said running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Well, it'll come back to you soon, Ludwig." Austria said with a sigh as he put a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Don't give yourself a headache, just relax." He said patting Germany's shoulder gently.

Austria took his hand away and saw the determined look on the German's face.

'If only you know how close that little girl was to you right now…'Austria thought as he began to contemplating on whether or not to say something and after a few minutes he looked up again at Ludwig. 'I wonder if he'd believe me?'

'Ugh why is this happening? That dream was so real...that memory...' Germany thought to himself.

'Her hair...her smile...her sweet voice-' He wondered recounting his the interactions from his dreams. 'Oh Holy Rome it's so nice out!'

"Luddy I got your coffee!" Suddenly a cheerful voice rang out.

And at that moment he and Austria were startled out of their thoughts looking up to see Italy and Hungary walking back into the room.

Austria smiled softly as he took his food from Hungary. Germany looked at Italy feeling his face heat up a little as the Italian gave him his coffee and breakfast tray.

At that moment Germany's thoughts and his dream memory came crashing into him. 'I was once Holy Rome...and Italy...Italy was her...the little girl.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: Germany is Holy Rome?! Le Gasp! Seriously though how many of you saw that coming since the 1st chapter? Oh, yeah and don't ask me how Holy Rome aka Young Germany started out with an Italian accent and ended up with a German one cuz I have no idea either...lol. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! There'll be more soon! Please Read and Review my friends!


End file.
